urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy Holder
Nancy Holder — Author Website Official Web Site of Author Nancy Holder About the Author New York Times Bestselling author Nancy Holder was born in Los Altos, California. A navy brat, she went to middle school in Japan. When she was sixteen, she dropped out of high school to become a ballet dancer in Cologne, Germany. Eventually she returned to California and graduated from the University of California at San Diego with a degree in Communications. Soon after, she began to write; her first sale was a young adult novel with the unfortunate title of Teach Me to Love. Nancy’s work has appeared on many bestseller lists. A five-time winner of the Bram Stoker Award from the Horror Writers Association, she has also received accolades from the American Library Association, the American Reading Association, the New York Public Library, and Romantic Times. She and Debbie Viguié coauthored the New York Times bestselling Wicked series for Simon and Schuster. They have continued their collaboration with the Crusade and the Wolf Springs Chronicles series, and are hard at work on a teen thriller. She is also the author of the young adult horror series, Possessions, for Razorbill. She has sold many novels and book projects set in the MTV Teen Wolf, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Saving Grace, Hellboy, and Smallville universes. She has also sold approximately two hundred short stories and essays on writing and popular culture. Her anthology, Outsiders, was nominated for the Bram Stoker Award in 2005. She is an editor and writer of comic books, graphic novels, and pulp fiction for Moonstone Books, where much of her work centers around Sherlock Holmes. She writes a column for the Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America Bulletin. She also teaches in the Stonecoast MFA in Creative Writing Program, offered through the University of Southern Maine. This summer, she will serve as the Writer in Residence at Odyssey, a six-week summer intensive workshop at Saint Anselm College in New Hampshire. She and her daughter Belle, have sold two short stories together. Their cats, dogs, and leopard gecko allow them to live with them in San Diego. She loves Castle and Firefly, is attempting to catch up on Dr. Who, and firmly believes that nothing says breakfast like really strong coffee and potato chips. ~ Official Web Site of Author Nancy Holder Trademark Style Genres Urban Fantasy: YA and Adult Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi,' ' PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies and Shorts: * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance: "Vampire Unchained" (2009): * Eternal Kisss: 13 Vampire Tales of Blood and Desire (2009): "Passing" * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance 2: Love Bites (2009): * Chicks Kick Butt (2011): "Beyond the Pale" * An Apple for the Creature (2012): "VSI" Full Lengthy List: Nancy Holder Books Freebies: Awards She is a four-time Bram Stoker award winner for her work in supernatural fiction. ~ FF * Bram Stoker Spotlight Interview: Nancy Holder | My Bookish Ways Cover Artists Artist: Kamil Vojnar for Wicked series — source: (Kamil Vojnar - Summary Bibliography) (ISFdb source) Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Nancy Holder | Official Publisher Page - Simon & Schuster * Author Page: Harlequin.com | Nancy Holder Quotes * Nancy Holder Quotes (Author of Resurrection) ~ GR Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Author: *Official Web Site of Author Nancy Holder *Goodreads | Nancy Holder (Author of Resurrection) *Nancy Holder - Wikipedia Interviews: *Bram Stoker Spotlight Interview: Nancy Holder | My Bookish Ways *The Enchanted Inkpot: Interview: Nancy Holder & Teen Wolf novel, ON FIRE! Series Pages: *Wicked series by Nancy Holder *Series by Nancy Holder (page 1) Bibliography: *Books: Official Web Site of Author Nancy Holder *Nancy Holder - FF *Nancy Holder - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb *Nancy Holder - Big Orange Book Festival *Nancy Holder | Stonecoast MFA in Creative Writing | University of Southern Maine *Nancy Holder profiles | LinkedIn Community, Blogs: *(4) Nancy Holder - FB *Nancy Holder (nancyholder) on Twitter *Holder, Nancy - TUEBL Gallery of Book Covers Witch (Wicked #1) .jpeg|1. Witch (2002—Wicked series) by Nancy Holder— Kamil Vojnar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/394748.Witch Curse (Wicked #2) by Nancy Holder.jpg|2. Curse (2003—Wicked series) by Nancy Holder— Kamil Vojnar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/303192.Curse Legacy (Wicked #3) by Nancy Holder.jpg|3. Legacy (2003—Wicked series) by Nancy Holder— Kamil Vojnar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/303190.Legacy Spellbound (Wicked #4) by Nancy Holder.jpg|4. Spellbound (2003—Wicked series) by Nancy Holder— Kamil Vojnar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/303189.Spellbound 5. Resurrection (Wicked #5) by Nancy Holder.jpg|5. Resurrection (2009—Wicked series) by Nancy Holder|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5989059-resurrection Wicked- Witch & Curse (Wicked -1-2) by Nancy Holder.jpg|1-2. Wicked: Witch & Curse (Wicked, #1-2) by Nancy Holder|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/303200.Wicked Wicked 2- Legacy & Spellbound (Wicked #3-4) by Nancy Holder.jpeg|3-4. Wicked 2: Legacy & Spellbound (Wicked #3-4) by Nancy Holder|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/394749.Wicked_2 Category:Authors